


Tales From Eos

by eggutarteu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, FFXV, FFXV/Reader, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, i'm whipped for the chocobros, oh and Luna too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggutarteu/pseuds/eggutarteu
Summary: A collection of head cannons and one-shots that pop into my little mind.





	1. Sleeping Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FFXV head-cannon for how you and your chocobro would sleep while camping.

At the end of the day, you are all sharing the tent.

**↞Noctis↠**

 

\- You are 100% the pillow

\- This boy will use any, I mean any part of your body as a pillow.

\- Lap; of course. Legs; sure. Ass; all day.

\- But his favorite place to rest is your chest. He could sleep there forever, his head buried in your chest and feeling your calming inhales and exhales.

\- When in this position you often thread your fingers through his obsidian locks and rest your cheek against his head. This causes him to mumble and burry his head further into his little nest.

\- Did you say something Noct?

\- He would raise his head just enough for you to come face to face with azure orbs and pink-dusted cheeks peeking out from under his bangs

-  _I love you_.

\- Being together like this almost makes you two forget the hardships of the past and what more are to come on your journey. For the short amount of time you are in each other’s embraces you are the two rulers of the peaceful, sheep filled kingdom of sleep. And by the six you will not be overthrown by Ignis’s calls to get up in the early morning

\- Be warned, however, as when Noctis does fall asleep he will NEVER get up. Sure, its comfortable for the first half of the night but when your arm starts to tingle with that familiar numbness or he shifts all of his weight directly on top of you that’s a different story

\- He is a starfish.

\- Prompto is also a starfish.

\- They will both attack you with their sleepy starfish attacks.

\- Thankfully when poked Prompto immediately retreats with a whine and goes back to his original position

\- Noct isn’t that easy

\- He is immune to poking and will only latch on tighter when shoved away

\- Sadly, you haven’t figured out a way to combat his sleep attacks nor save your right arm that has gone completely numb

\- Best of luck in your endeavors

 

**↞Prompto↠**

 

\- Remember that I said Prompto is a starfish?

\- Only when he doesn’t have you to cuddle.

\- His sleep-self’s need to be embraced is satisfied when you are camping with them

\- Most often you are curled into his side, hands on his chest and head resting in the crook of his neck

\- Your soft breaths against his skin send shivers down his spine and send his heartbeat into turbo drive

\- Moments like this ease his anxiety, and all his doubts and insecurities about his self-worth are whisked away on the night breeze

\- Sometimes you will mumble his name in your sleep and if he is awake to hear it BOY does it have an effect on him

\- He will get all giggly and blushy and try to hide his flustered state by burying his face in your hair while simultaneously pulling you tightly to his chest

\- He just feels so loved

\- You are never safe from Noct

\- And Noct will find you and Prompto

\- When this happens sometimes you will wake up the next morning to find a third person has joined your cuddle party

\- Only to discover he has drooled all over the two of you

\- Prompto takes a picture for blackmail

 

**↞Ignis↠**

 

\- Ignis is much like Prompto and will hold you close to his chest.

\- He dotes on you just as he does during the hours when you two are awake

\- Snuggling you closer to him, petting your head, rubbing your back soothingly, pressing feather light kisses all over your face

\- You would nestle into him further to nuzzle your cheek against his when suddenly something sharp jabs you just underneath your eye

\- You hiss in pain but giggle when you come to realize the situation

\- Ignis is immediately woken up by your noise of discomfort

-  _Are you all right, darling?_

-  _Iggy, you forgot to take your glasses off._  You carefully remove the frames and reach up to place them on the tent floor above your heads.

-  _Sorry, love._  He hums, flashing you a tired yet dazzling smile that would make you weak at the knees (if you were standing)

\- It doesn’t help either that his tired voice is husky and smooth like velvet

\- Ignis is the early riser of the group, and by early we are talking 6:00 am at least

\- He usually lets you sleep in knowing that you need all the rest you can get

\- Because who knows when you all will get to have a full night’s sleep like this again

\- When he untangles himself from your embrace a whimper of his name escapes your slightly parted lips

\- Ignis is shook

\- His breath hitches and he feels a pang in his chest

\- Every morning he has an intense internal battle of whether to return to his beloved or be reunited with his beloved ebony

\- Sadly for you the ebony always wins

\- Ignis.exe cannot function properly without his ebony

 

**↞Gladiolus↠**

 

\- This time he is the pillow.

\- You sleep directly on top of him, head against his muscular chest while his arms encircle you.

\- His hands draw intricate yet gentle patterns along the skin of your back

\- His heartbeat is your lullaby

\- It has gotten to the point that you cannot fall asleep unless you hear the steady beating of his heart. The soft thumping reassures you of his presence next to you and keeps you from getting lost in your fears and worries

\- Sometimes, if he feels like teasing you, one hand travels down further to gingerly cup your ass

\- Even though it will get him nowhere since the rest of the boys are in the tent as well

\- You playfully roll your eyes which offers a chuckle from the big guy

\- You are only 100% safe from Noct when with him

\- Only Gladio has the strength to push Noct away and thankfully the majority of the time he doesn’t make it all the way to your side of the tent

\- He snores

\- Like a freight train

\- Thankfully after years of being together you have become immune to the cacophony

\- Now it just sounds like white noise

\- THE biggest teddy bear

\- He will gently bear hug you and hold you to himself as close as possible

\- He loves how you fit so perfectly into his arms, his enormous frame surrounding your much smaller one. He knows you are safe within his embrace where no empire or daemon can take you away from him

\- Sometimes he will mumble in his sleep. Oftentimes it is because he worries (even in the world of dreams) about protecting Noctis, as well as the rest of you, his duty to the crown, the dangerous road ahead. The prince’s shield has a lot on his mind.

\- If you hear these mumbles you will gently wake him with a caress of the cheek or a light jostle

\- Dreaming about me? You say with a playful half-smile, sleepy gaze meeting eyes of amber.

\- You’re always on my mind, babygirl.

\- Soft Gladdy is best Gladdy

 

Bonus:

**↞Umbra↠**

 

\- This good boy will sleep curled into your side as you are the only one that won’t kick him, squish him, or roar in his ear while you are asleep.

\- Ignis won’t do those things either but he likes you best.

\- Sorry Iggy

\- If you are awake when he comes to lay beside you, you will coo at him and pet him; running your hands through his fur, giving his belly a good rub, and scratching behind his ears.

\- He cherishes these moments of peace between his messenger duties

\- Although he is proud to bring Noctis and Luna together through their letters, sometimes he just wants to be a dog

\- Meaning he wants lots of pets and cuddles

\- He’s just a sleepy puppy


	2. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are going to get that burger no matter what it takes.

**↞Noctis↠**

“Psst, Noct.” You whispered to the man sitting in the driver’s seat. Turning your body, you placed your arm on the back of the front seat to look at the three sleeping forms in the back of the regalia. Ignis looked quite relaxed; glasses neatly resting in his lap and chest rising and falling with steady movements. Meanwhile Gladiolus and Prompto looked like they were trying to become conjoined twins; heads resting against eachother, limbs sprawled everywhere, drool escaping their gaping mouths. You wouldn’t be surprised if a few killer wasps flew in them.

“Hmm?” Noctis responded, tilting his head slightly in your direction. Out of the corner of his eye he caught your devilish smirk. 

“They’re asleep.” You stated rather seductively. The raven haired boy flicked his gaze into the rear view mirror to confirm your statement smiling. You bit your lip and leaned in closer to Noct. The smooth tone of your voice caused him to gulp as you moved towards him. Remembering he was still driving, he made sure to keep his eyes on the road while catching a glance at your movements every few seconds. 

“That means we can do something we normally don’t get the chance to do…” you continued and ran a delicate hand over his upper thigh. Noctis’ breath hitched and he licked his lips in excitement. The two of you exchanged playful glances before both looking back to confirm the sleeping beauties in the backseat were in fact still in the land of dreams.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” You purred, almost crawling over the gear shift to nibble at the prince’s ear.

“Oh...oh my god.” Noct gasped.  

“BURGERS!” The two of you cheered in unison as you ejected yourselves out of the regalia now parked at the nearest Crow’s Nest.

Your screams had startled the unconscious members of your party awake, Ignis automatically summoning a dagger and Prompto letting out a little screech that would put a chocobo to shame. Leaving them groggy and confused, Noctis all but shoved the two of you into the restaurant but not before holding the door for you(ever the gentleman).

Finally realizing where they were currently seated Prompto let out a cheer of his own.

“OH YEAH BURGERS BABY!” He exclaimed before swiftly hopping over Gladiolus who grunted as Prompto’s hand came in contact with the side of his jaw.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Gladiolus chuckled at the realization you and Noctis had kidnapped them in their sleep and brought them to a fast food joint. Gazing at Ignis only made him smile more. The man sat with furrowed eyebrows and two fingers to the bridge of his nose pinching it.

“Kinda feels like we’re the parents, huh Iggy?” He laughed patting the man on the shoulder before opening the door to the car. Iggy huffed sleepily before chuckling as well. Although he generally was opposed to eating fast food the last hunt had left him more exhausted than usual and he wasn’t going to complain if he didn’t have to prepare tonight’s meal. 

“It appears so. Come, let’s join the kids.” He smiled, squinting as the rays of the setting sun pierced his newly awoken eyes. Gladiolus sighed contently before the two moved to join their children for a family dinner.

 

**↞Prompto↠**

_Prom look what I found_  you texted the blonde. From the back seat you saw him practically drool over his phone. 

_Don’t tease me like that baby, you know we would never get away with that with Iggy around._

The two of you had been craving fast food for a week now but due to Ignis’ insistence on healthy eating you almost never got to eat anything remotely greasy. Without a doubt you loved Ignis’ cooking, so much in fact that you almost dropkicked a child who had stolen your food at a royal event in Insomnia. But your affinity for the man’s cooking didn’t mean that you never got the inclining for other foods. Unable to shoo the longing thoughts, you had idly been using the GPS on your phone to look up fast food restaurants within the vicinity as an attempt to curb your culinary desires. To your dismay, and soon Prompto’s, it had only made your cravings worse. Scrolling through the names of suggested eateries, you had gasped when a famous chain that served the best milkshakes in all of Eos popped up in your vicinity. You couldn’t remember when the last time you had tasted one of them and man you were _dying_  to now.

Not wanting to suffer alone you began screenshotting all the various flavors and sending them to your boyfriend. Each time he received a new picture he would let out a frustrated whine. The behemoth brownie landslide had you drooling and an angry Gladiolus wiping it off his arm onto your sleeve. You sighed as you scrolled through the restaurant’s menu. 

_I’m about to tuck and roll out of this car, find a wild chocobo and ride it to this place._  You texted 

Prompto looked around as if actually contemplating rolling out of the moving vehicle and let out a long sigh as his head fell back against the headrest of the seat.

_If only it were that simple._  

Smiling sadly, you tried to forget the milkshakes in the blur of trees as Ignis sped down the road. You were pulled from your trance by a vibration within your palms. 

Looking down you saw a text from Prompto.

_I have an idea._

You furrowed your eyebrows and looked towards the front of the car awaiting the actions of your chocobo haired boy. 

“Hey Iggy, could we pull over somewhere for a sec? There is a really famous statue that I want to take a picture of! The artist is world renowned and it’s supposed to be a must-see work of art. I promise I won’t be long.” Prompto pleaded giving Ignis a cheesy smile. 

“Where is it?” Ignis inquired. Prompto immediately showed him the location on his phone and Ignis nodded approvingly. 

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to make a quick stop, we have been driving all day. It will be nice to get out and stretch our legs.“

Prompto couldn’t contain his excited giggle and glanced back at you beaming. You sent him a confused look.

_Just wait._

You shrugged and resumed looking at the scenery, seeing milkshakes resting in branches of the trees as you drove past.

After twenty minutes you emerged from the thicket and the signs of civilization were starting to return to the landscape. As Ignis drove further buildings began to emerge on either side of the street, many of them stores and various restaurants. That’s when you saw it. The intense neon light of the sign made it impossible for your eyes to miss. You blinked a couple times making sure your cravings weren’t causing you to hallucinate. There was no mistaking it; it was the milkshake place. You unintentionally let out a surprised gasp to which got you confused stares from Gladio and Noct and a wide smile from Prompto. You looked at him in shock and he smirked. Your boyfriend was a genius.

“It’s this turn up here, Iggy.” Prompto said, smile so large it looked like it hurt his cheeks.

To the others you and Prompto probably looked deranged; fidgeting in your seats and letting out excited giggles.

Ignis pulled into the plaza, the sun beginning to set, casting a warm glow over the asphalt of the parking lot. Shifting the regalia into park he looked around for this said amazing work of art yet none did he see. You and Prompto exchanged a look of determination then both bolted out of the regalia; Prompto slamming the car door so hard it echoed off the concrete walls of the strip mall and you practically vaulting over Noctis. Hand in hand you two ran like daemons towards the entrance to the diner yelling apologies to Ignis over your shoulders.

“Oh my gods.” Noctis mumbled, sleepily stumbling out of the car and swiftly moving towards the restaurant to join his two friends already inside.

Ignis only sat there in shock and Gladiolus swore he could see his soul flutter out of the man’s body.

Hopping out of the car, Gladiolus stretched his arms and cracked his neck with a loud pop. 

“I found the statue.” He snickered, gesturing to the front of the building.

There was indeed a statue. It was even uglier than Kenny the crow and Ignis didn’t think that could ever be possible. It was a milkshake with srubby arms and legs that looked like it was made 70 years ago. Paint chips dusted its dirtied white exterior and it held a smaller milkshake within one palm. Its toothy smile and large, round eyes taunted Ignis.

Never in his life did he ever think he would have the desire to punch a milkshake. 

 

**↞Ignis↠**

“Hey Iggy when we get there wanna hit up the crows nest?” Prompto excitedly suggested. The leather seat shifted under his bouncing form, the back hitting Gladio in the knees which offered a groan from the large man in the back. 

“Absolutely not.” Ignis replied not even considering the young man’s request, eyes unwavering from the forested road ahead. Prompto gave a small pout and sunk back in his seat in defeat. You felt a frown begin to spread to your lips as well. You could sympathize with Prompto; all day you had been salivating over the idea of sinking your teeth into the Crow’s Nest’s famous double cheeseburger. Two layers of cheese blanketed over savory patties and topped with onions, lettuce, and pickles. The thought alone had you slack jawed and salivating. You swallowed and bit your lip as you became lost in your diner daydream, only to be awakened from your food coma by Ignis’ velvety voice. 

“Lestallum has plenty of fresh produce I can use to make us a much more delicious and healthy meal.” Ignis countered. He wasn’t against the occasional fast food meal, but as he always eloquently put it;  _only go to the crow’s nest if you wish to put on weight._

From an outsider’s perspective, he may look uptight but how much he cares about the group’s health really shows through in his cooking. Every step of the process was done with purpose; from preparing each person’s favorite meals, to insuring only the best ingredients were being used, to watching the group’s diet by adding nutritious elements to each dish (which most of the time were vegetables to Noctis’ dismay).

His meals and the love behind them was one of the many reasons why you were so smitten with the man. You understood where he was coming from, you really did, and no one enjoyed your Iggy’s cooking more than you. But that burger was calling your name and by the six you were going to answer. 

“But Iggy.” You chimed in, pouting cutely. Immediately the man’s eyes were on you through the rearview mirror and they narrowed in suspicion. 

“We’ve all worked so hard on these last few hunts.” Your eyes locked as you sent him a flirtatious look.

“Don’t you think we all deserve a treat?” You purred, biting your lip and looking at him through your lashes. 

His eyes seemed to glow emerald as they bore into yours through the mirror. Your gaze held more meaning to the word treat than just what was for dinner.

Ignis lost all resolve when you ran a gentle hand down his bicep and licked your lips, eyes still locked. He suddenly coughed and moved the arm your hand rested against up to adjust his glasses. 

“Perhaps I could entertain the idea.” 

Cheers where heard throughout the regalia as Ignis cleared his throat and straightened up returning his gaze to the road but not before stealing one final glance towards you. 

 

**↞Gladiolus↠**

The growling of your stomach broke the peaceful silence that hung over the regalia. You winced, clutching your stomach and letting out an annoyed groan. 

Sandwiched between Noctis and Gladio in the backseat, you leaned your head back against the muscled arm wrapped around your shoulder. Gladio looked up from his book to your frustrated form. 

“Hungry, sweetheart?” He asked softly. You nodded closing your eyes and sighing. Prompto and Noctis hummed in agreement. 

You had been driving for hours and the sun was just beginning to set on the Vesperpool. Glancing at the scattered buildings within the rugged landscape, the worn down sign of your party’s favorite restaurant peeked out from behind a pine tree.

“Look! Perfect timing.” You beamed, your sluggish form perking up immediately. 

“All right, Crows Nest!” Prompto cheered only to be cut short by Ignis zipping past it.

He didn’t even spare one glance at the restaurant as he continued to speed down the scenic highway. 

You sat slack jawed as you watched it disappear into the distance. An audible chorus of sighs echoed within the car as the three of you slunk back into your sulking positions. 

“Come on babe you’ll survive, we’ll be at the haven soon. And you live for Iggy’s cooking.” Gladiolus ressured you, adjusting his arm so you were snuggled further into his side. Leaning your head back against his bicep, you gazed up at him and sighed dramatically.

“But you love the Crow’s Nest too and we haven’t eaten there this week.” You pouted. Gladio gave you a sideways look and raised his eyebrow.

“I won’t deny it, but-“ He leaned in close and whispered quietly. “Babe, we’ve eaten out four times this week. Noct has been practically snorting burgers sans vegetables and washing them down with shakes, if we go any more Iggy is gonna break.” He said, eyes falling to the man behind the wheel. Your eyes followed your boyfriend’s, gaze resting on the tense man gripping the steering wheel just a little to hard. You nodded in understanding, but deep down you knew nothing was going to satisfy your cravings like Kenny the crow’s special burgers and fries. Even if it was for the fifth time this week. 

“Plus if we keep eating fast food I’m gonna lose all my muscle.” He said looking off into the field at a herd of anaks. You blinked a couple times then poked his cheek. 

“You’d still be hot without it. I’d still smash.” Gladiolus laughed and squeezed your side. 

“Good to know, but still no.” He chuckled, resting his gaze on the novel in his right hand. 

Now your situation was getting serious. With each passing second the further you were getting from your destination and the more food deprived Prompto and Noctis were becoming. You needed to save your fallen comrades, so it was time to break out your secret weapon. Usually that said weapon was Gladio, but he wasn’t budging so you would have to get creative. 

Scooting up so your mouth was next to his ear you whispered so only he could hear.

“If you pull Iggy out of the front seat, I’ll sit on him so he can’t get away while Prompto takes the wheel and drives back to the diner.” You proposed, cupping your hand around your mouth in the off chance Ignis could read your lips through the rearview mirror.

This made Gladiolus snort as he imagined the scenario. As entertaining as messing with Ignis would be, he didn’t want to push the man further off his wheels than he already was. He shook his head as he chuckled, throwing you a loving smile before resuming his reading. 

_Well, third time’s the charm._  You thought, a look of determination spreading over your features. 

Tapping him on the thigh to get his attention, Gladio raised his head once again and sighed, already prepared for more of your antics. You looked up at him with doe eyes and motioned with your hand for him to lean down. 

“You know…” You said in a low, silken voice. Your breath tickled the spot where his ear met his neck and he stiffened.

You slid even closer to the man, torso now flush against his and leaned in until your lips almost met his ear.

“The Crow’s Nest has a special going on right now.” You knew how much he loved meat and you were going to use this to your advantage. 

“A burger so thick.” You emphasized the last consonant. “that it almost can’t stand up on its own.” Gladiolus gulped as you continued to describe the decadent cuisine. 

“A tower of tender beef sitting between two golden buns and drizzled with Kenny Crow’s homemade sauce.” You realized your temptations were working when Gladiolus had that hungry look in his eye that he only reserved for two things: copious amounts of meat (that you honestly couldn’t understand how he ate it all in one sitting) and you.

“And don’t forget they have onion ri-”

“Iggy turn the car around.”


	3. Shiver (Prompto/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although I am cold, my heart is warm.

“Holy Shiva.” You cursed as another shiver raked through your body. A blanket and the warmth radiating from the campfire were proving not enough to overpower the cold feeling that had taken over your form. To be fair the crocheted blanket that Iris had lovingly made you had a lot of gaps in it which only allowed the wind to poke at you from all angles. At least your heart was warm, right?

You and the boys had stopped at a haven near the Rock of Ravatogh to gear up for a major hunt that promised a significant amount of gil. However, as you all began setting up camp a chilly wind had cascaded down from the mountains and surrounded the haven with an icy breeze. Unfortunately for you, your only jacket had been torn to shreds in an encounter with a coeurl a week earlier and it being the middle of summer you had not foreseen the need to replace it so soon. The glacian had just climbed to the number one spot on your divine being hit list.

Hearing your spout of discomfort Prompto flicked his eyes away from his phone to check on you.

“Still cold sweetie?” He cooed, sprawled out on his lawn chair. You were surprised he even heard you through your chattering teeth.

Letting out a shakey breath you nodded vigorously and curled in deeper into your blanket, knees coming to rest against your chest. You were already as close as possible to the fire as you could be without getting roasted alive and as another shiver moved it’s way up your spine you seriously contemplated throwing yourself in. Those flames looked so inviting; like they could just wrap you in their warmth and–

“Y/N.” He called gently, gaze falling to you but a moment before returning to his screen. You snapped out the fire’s trance and looked to your boyfriend. Rising from his seat, he dragged the camping chair towards the heat all the while still managing to keep his eyes glued to his phone. As he plopped back down into his relaxed position he outstretched his arms to you.

You smiled brightly and emerged out of your cocoon of blankets, revealing Prompto’s bright orange chocobo hoodie. You were on the man in seconds, eager to escape Shiva’s caresses. Burying yourself in Prompto’s chest his arms quickly encircled you in an embrace. Your legs dangled next to his off the side of the chair and you sighed contently enjoying both the warm from the fire and your Prompto.

He giggled when he felt you nuzzle his neck.

“Why didn’t you come cuddle with me if you were cold, silly.” He playfully scolded.

“I dunno, you looked busy.” You yawned and curled your back giving it a good stretch.

He clicked his tongue and tore his eyes away from the screen to look into yours. The proximity and intensity of those cerulean eyes added a rosiness to your cheeks.The firelight only seemed to illuminate them more.

“Heh.” Noctis snickered from his chair on the other side of the fire. Prompto quickly returned his gaze to his phone and gasped in horror.

“NOCT HOW” He exclaimed, vigorously tapping the screen in a frantic attempt to counter the prince’s attack in King’s Knight.

You chuckled at his reaction and settled deeper into his lap. You alternated your attention from the screen to Prompto’s focused features; eyebrows furrowed, a slight bite to the inside of his cheek.

Before long you became invested in their round and found yourself trying to help strategize.

“Noct move your troops to the west he’s more heavily armed on the east side.” You interjected.

Prompto let out an exaggerated whine when Noctis’ troops crushed his western forces.

“Y/N stop helping him I thought we were on the same side.” He pouted, puffing his cheeks.

“Hehe sorry you look so cute when your concentrating though.” You smiled. It was now his turn for his face to flush a shade of crimson that could rival the flames that danced in front of you.

“Whatever, I’m going to win anyway.” He mumbled.

“Hmm I don’t know it looks like Noct is destroying you.” You teased. This offered a laugh from the prince and a huff from your boyfriend. You giggled at his pout and poked his cheeks lovingly. He couldn’t hold back the smile, though he tried, and nuzzled the side of his head into yours lovingly. You stayed nestled comfortably between his arms for a while before he jerked forward causing you to yelp.

“HAH YOUR DEFENSES ARE GONE.” He shouted excitedly, adjusting you so you were pressed close to his chest once again as he wiggled back into his original position. Noctis groaned in annoyance and leaned further into his phone screen.

“Did you see that, Y/N?” Prompto asked excitedly, looking down at you and beaming. That smile of his was contagious and you returned one of your own.

“My hero.” You hummed and lifted a hand up to caress the side of his face while pressing a kiss to his cheek.


	4. Tatted Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want a tattoo so bad....

**↞ **Noctis** ↠**

“Y/N, you have something on your arm.” Prompto called as you walked towards your lawn chair.

“What?!” You squeaked and shook your left arm frantically checking for,  _six forbid_ , a spider and almost spilling your freshly brewed cup of ebony in the process.

“No, your other arm!” Prompto exclaimed, hopping up from his own chair. Wiping a hand on your upper arm to disperse whatever was on your skin, no matter how many times the boy brushed it the little brown smudge peeking from under your shirt sleeve just wouldn’t come off.

“That is some serious dirt, it’s really stuck on there.” He had now resorted to picking at the speck, causing a fit of giggles of erupt from your chest.

“Oh my god Prom you scared me.” You laughed, the shock of a potential insect chilling on your body quickly washing away. Your laughter only further confused the boy as he leaned in closer to your arm to see it better.

“What’s so funny?” He asked perplexed, blue eyes fixed intensely on the spot. You set your ebony down in the chair’s cupholder unable to hold in more giggles.

“One sec.” You said, holding up a finger and slipping away into the woods. A moment later you reappeared with Noctis in tow.

“Uh, hey Noct?” Prompto blinked.

Scarily in sync, both you and the prince suddenly rolled up the sleeves of your tee shirts revealing matching behemoth tattoos. Prompto’s jaw dropped and continued to drop as the two of you proceeded to squad pose in the middle of the campsite.

“Ugh, not again.” Gladiolus rubbed his temple, groaning. “They were doing this all day at the Citadel yesterday after they got them.”

“Wha- hey don’t encourage them!” He yelled as Prompto instantly went into photographer mode, snapping pictures from various angles.

An audible sigh could be heard from the grill, where Ignis stood pinching the bridge of his nose as he flipped the last hamburger.

 

**↞ **Prompto** ↠**

“You  _didn’t._ ” Your best friend gasped at the image on your wrist. The sleeveless cocktail dress left nothing to the imagination and any partygoer within a ten-foot radius would be able to catch a glimpse of the masterpiece on your skin. At this royal gala there was no uniform or jacket to cover the, one could say  _unique_ , image that was now a part of your body.

“Wait it looks less regrettable when we’re together.” You explained in defense, setting your champagne glass down after one final sip and pulling your friend by the arm. The two of you weaved through the sea of Insomnia’s elite until you reached the terrace. The iridescent fish in the large aquarium installment paled in comparison to what now adorned your wrist. They seemed to stare you down as you approached the now neatly combed mop of blonde hair that stood in front of the aquatic structure.

Not bothering to pull him away from his conversation with Gladiolus, you rolled the sleeve of his suit up just enough to expose the pale freckled skin of his wrist. Placing your arm next to his, your friend gasped. The images of two brightly colored chocobos stood squawking at each other from your arm to Prompto’s. Your chocobo sported the traditional yellow feathers, the same color as Prompto’s hair, while the one on his arm had a hue akin to your own locks.  

The two of you gave your friend a cheesy smile, causing them to deadpan.

“You two really are perfect for each other.”

 

**↞ **Ignis** ↠**

Ignis’ foot would not stop tapping. The thudding of his dress shoe against his office floor echoed off the walls of the spacious room. He had been in this jittery state ever since you had left a few hours ago to get your tattoo. Not just any tattoo, however, but your  _first_  tattoo. He absolutely would have gone with you, but paperwork forbid him from leaving his office at the Citadel. Although there was nothing he could do about it, and you were very understanding, he still felt bad. This was your first tattoo after all and as your boyfriend naturally he wanted to be there for all the big milestones in your life. He was a bit worried for you at first, as you got anxious anytime a needle was anywhere near you. Yet when you had reassured him that you would be fine and that a close friend of yours would be going with you, he relaxed a little. That is, until you disclosed which close friend was tagging along for moral support.

“Don’t worry about me Iggy, Nyxie is coming with!”

When you had told him this Ignis didn’t realize it, but he was squeezing the pen in his hand with a little too much force. He had always felt a little envious of your relationship with the member of the Kingsglaive; as the two of you had been friends since you were younger. He felt stupid for feeling this way and he knew your relationship with him was completely platonic, but your closeness to the confident and charming man brought out Ignis’ insecurities. It wouldn’t have bothered him so much if it was another friend, but as Ignis sifted through the mountains of paperwork he could feel the green-eyed monster slowly possessing his body. And Ignis didn’t get jealous; it was a tedious emotion that wasn’t worth wasting time on. He also didn’t usually have the particular urge to punch anyone, but at the moment Nyx Ulric had a  _very_ punchable face.

So, when you burst into his office later that afternoon he expected  _Nyxie_ to be with you too but was pleasantly surprised when you were alone.

“Iggy I’m back!” You bounced in through one of the large double doors, plastic wrap around the reddened skin of your lower arm. Seeing the happiness on your face instantly brightened his mood and the intrusive thoughts that had previously preoccupied his brain began to fade away. Swiveling in his office chair, he found you beaming at him from the other side of his desk. Your smile was contagious, and soon a grin began to spread across his face as well at the sight of you.

“Hello love, how did it go?” Ignis’ eyes fell to the plastic wrap; a movement not undetected by you as you quickly placed your arms behind your back before he could catch a glimpse of it.  

“It went really well! Painful as hell, but it turned out exactly how I wanted it.” You replied, excitedly shifting on your feet.

“I’m sure it wasn’t anything you couldn’t handle, you once sat three hours with a killer wasp stinger in your leg.” Ignis praised, resting his elbows on his desk as he leaned in closer to you. You both grimaced at the memory, but you quickly waved it away.

“Nyx called me a cinnamon bun for flinching a couple times, but other than that it didn’t hurt that bad. I made sure to squeeze his hand extra hard when it did sting though to get him back.” You huffed. Ignis bit his bottom lip as the unwanted feelings of jealousy washed over him once more. That hand you had been suffocating should have been his.

“So, am I going to get to see it?” He blurted out, sounding a bit sourer than he intended. Your eyes widened slightly and a playful smirk danced across your features as you realized his current mood. Adjusting your posture so you stood up straight, you whisked your arms out from behind your back and held them out in front of you.

“Tada! Isn’t it cute?” You squealed happily. Ignis tilted his head to the side as he viewed the tattoo. Sitting on your forearm was a simple, small cup of ebony with delicate lines of steam emerging from the top of the mug. Before he got the chance to comment on it you cleared your throat and spoke, voice soft.

“It combines my two loves; coffee and you.” You cooed, smiling lovingly down at your arm. Who knew something so small could make Ignis’ heart swell so much. Whatever grudges and doubts Ignis had felt earlier had been disproven by the little design. The way you regarded the image with such affection gave him butterflies.

Before you knew it, you were engulfed by a pair of strong arms and assaulted with kisses all over your face. Giggling, you wiggled in his tight hold to look up at him.

“So I’m guessing you like it?” You smiled, craning your neck to meet his gaze.

“Like it? I find it absolutely stunning. I love it, and I love you.”

Sighing contently, you snuggled closer into his broad chest. For a while you two stayed like that, relishing in the warm of each other’s embraces. After a few moments you spoke up, voice muffled by the hug.

“You know, I didn’t take you for the jealous type Iggy.”

“I don’t get jealous, darling.”

 

**↞ **Gladiolus** ↠**

“Wow sis it looks so cool!” Iris gawked at your new tattoo. You leaned into your chair at the café as she traced her fingers lightly over the patterns, offering a giggle from you whenever she hit the ticklish spot on your shoulder. Since you had last seen the younger girl you had gotten a floral tattoo on the back of your left shoulder and she could not stop fussing over it, calling you “so much more badass than Gladdy now”.

The two of you had had a girl’s day out shopping in the city; which included getting matching moogle plushies and much more clothing than what was practical. You were thankful to spend some one on one time with the little Amicitia, not only because you loved Iris but because you needed some more estrogen in your life after spending nearly every day with four college aged boys. 

The two of you were currently unwinding from your busy day at a café that had a beautiful view of the Disc of Cauthess while you waited for the boys to get back from a hunt nearby. You hummed happily, resting your head and arms on the back of the iron chair, enjoying the view while Iris continued to trace the lines of your tattoo.

“You guys look like you had a fun day.” A husky voice called behind you. The rest of your squad had noisily made their way up the stairs, getting dirty looks from the other patrons as their post-hunt adrenaline disturbed the previously peaceful chatter that surrounded the rooftop. Gladiolus made his way over to the two of you; ruffling his sister’s hair before briefly cupping your cheek, rubbing it a few times as you leaned into his touch.

Gladio gestured to the plethora of bags, pursing his lips when his gazed reached the giant moogle struggling to fit into the paper bag. He looked to you and Iris with a raised eyebrow.

“This is Barnaby. He’s our son.” You said with a straight face, patting the stuffed creature on the head.

“Hopefully our future kids don’t look as ugly as him.” Gladiolus huffed. You returned his bemused grin with sticking out your tongue.  

“Hey, Gladdy have you seen your girlfriend’s beautiful tattoo?” Iris piped up, still preoccupied with the design.

“Of course, I have. I’ve seen her other one too.” He replied nonchalantly.

Iris furrowed her eyebrows and wiggled in the chair, scanning every inch of visible skin on your body.

“I don’t see another one.”

“Exactly.”

You choked on your sip of iced coffee and Iris visibly gagged.

“I think I need to go rinse my ears out with bleach.”

 

**↞ **Lunafreya** ↠**

“Sister is that a tattoo?” Ravus questioned, as he entered the parlor room. The two had just finished with a busy day filled with politics and official oracle business. It wasn’t often he had the chance to see his sibling; always caught between military excursions and confidential dealings. It was these rare times that he got to spend with her, although he would never admit it, that he valued most.

Lunafreya jumped at the sudden inquiry, causing Pryna to jolt awake from her spot next to the oracle on the large sofa.  

“O-oh yeah, I got it about a week ago.” She replied, laughing nervously. The question had caught her off guard and she already felt the heat beginning to rise to her face.

Ravus cocked an eyebrow at her peculiar behavior. What kind of tattoo could make her so flustered?

As he drew nearer to where she rested he could see the image just below her collarbone more clearly. It was a detailed little drawing of a crescent moon with several stars surrounding it. Ravus noted its artistic quality; it was quite tasteful and not overly flashy.

“It’s one of Y/N’s drawings.” Luna explained, a soft smile rising on her features at the thought of you. She rose from her spot on the couch, with a whine of protest from the sleepy pup beside her, and made her way over to where her brother stood in front of the entrance to the balcony. The floor to ceiling windows blanketed the room in the warm mid-afternoon light. The natural lighting made the image stand out against Lunafreya’s pale skin and got caught in her hair, turning it an ethereal silver. Taking inher appearance he thought the little image complimented her well.

“It makes it seem likes she’s less far away whenever she goes back to Insomnia.” She explained, turning her head to the side to look out upon the lively landscape of Tenebrae.

“Does it hold any special meaning?” Ravus asked, causing her gaze to slowly tear from the window to meet his own. He noted the redness of her cheeks as she spoke.

“Well, she always calls me her moon and I call her my stars.” Luna’s blush grew tenfold as she told him your nicknames for each other. She then smiled, placing her hand over the design and rubbing loving circles over it.

“Heh, it sounds so silly saying it to you.” She said awkwardly, flustered as if you were still her middle school crush.

The smallest of smiles graced Ravus’ face and he placed a hand on her shoulder just above the tattoo, rubbing his thumb along the exposed skin.

“I think It suits you.” He praised. The grin that adorned his sister’s delicate features widened at his remark and she beamed up at him.

There was no doubt Ravus had mixed feelings about Insomnia, its royal family, and its guard. But he was positive that the one good thing that came out of that city was you; for you made the only reason he had left to smile, smile too. 


	5. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew a single word could have such an effect.

**↞ **Noctis** ↠**

One forceful kick to Noctis’ calf and a squirming body in his arms was just enough to awaken the prince from his deep sleep. Opening heavy eyelids, he lazily blinked to adjust to the blurry limbo between dreamland and the world of the living. Another swift kick to his thigh, dangerously close to the royal jewels, snatched him out of his purgatory and had him puffing for air. Feeling more tossing he hazily regarded your disheveled form. He groaned in sleep-deprived annoyance and attempted to calm your writhing body by tightening his hold on you. It worked for a few moments, but just as Noctis had started to drift back off to sleep you commenced your movements again. This time, however, they were softer and more _distracting._ Instead of thrashing about you were now gently grinding against him, brow knitted into a firm line and soft heated gasps emerging from your slightly parted lips.

“Mmm, Noct just like that.” You mumbled huskily, moving your body lightly against his. The enticing lull of sleep he had felt a few moments ago was entirely washed away and now the prince was fully awake in more ways than one. He propped himself on one elbow to get a better view of your facial expressions. He smiled when the slight loss of contact made you whimper.

Your subconscious sinful ministrations had him planning ways he would punish you for disturbing his sleep.

“Daddy...please don't-” You whined, grinding harder and increasing the friction between your two bodies. Noctis’ wandering thoughts immediately ceased and his features contorted in confusion. He gingerly shook your arm.

“Y/N, wake up.” He called gently, tone still coated in sleep. When your eyes fluttered open the only thing you could see were brilliant sapphire orbs against the bleak grayscale of the room.

“Noct?” You yawned and looked up at him, eyes bleary and still adjusting to the light.

“Are you okay? You were talking in your sleep.” Noctis inquired, his stare unwavering.

“O-h really?” You gulped. _Oh shit._ You knew exactly what you had just been dreaming about.

He hummed in affirmation and with his free hand moved a couple sweaty strands of stray hair from your forehead.

“At first I thought you were having a, you know, _dream_ about me, but then you started talking about your father.” He almost sounded disappointed at the last point.

“I was having a, you know, _dream_ about you Noct...” You drifted off, moving so you were once again flush against his chest and started to trail your hand up and down his waist. Your prince had awoken you before you had the chance to get to the best part of your dream, thus leaving you a bit needy for touch. You looked up at him through your lashes expectantly.

He blinked a couple times as the two of you laid in silence, the air growing thicker by the second.

“So your dad was in your wet dream? That’s nasty, Y/N.” Noctis grimaced, seemingly out of the mood now, and buried his face in your neck before instantly falling asleep again. You laid there in utter shock, mouth agape and now very much wide awake, staring at the ceiling and wondering how you were engaged to this man.

 ****  


**↞ **Prompto** ↠**

“Sweety, run your hand through your hair-Yes just like that!” Prompto chirped as he excitedly brought his camera to his face. The rapid clicking of the shutter drowned out the peaceful sounds of the towering pine forest. Ignis had thought it was a good idea to take a small break in the midst of your day long drive to Cleigne. Prompto, ever the enthusiastic photographer, pressured their driver to pull over when he began seeing signs on the side of the road for a scenic outlook. So here you were, back to the dramatic landscape and hair being ravaged by the wind.

“Prom--are you--sure--this is a g--ood spot?” You shouted as a strong gust of wind threw a chunk of hair awkwardly in front of your eyes. The shutter to his camera went off as you attempted to spit it out. The hair you removed from your visage revealed a sour look that made Prompto giggle.

“It’s perfect! You can see all the way to the Rock of Ravatogh from here. Plus the wind gives the photo dimension.” He winked playfully. It was difficult to be annoyed with Prompto for more than a few seconds. Anyone who was capable of that surely had ice in their chest instead of a heart. That toothy smile was like a stab of warmth into your body.

After a few more wind ridden, hair flying poses an idea popped into your head. Feeling in a rather playful mood, and wanting to get back at him for taking that awful photo of you, you decided to set your idea into action. And you hopped on any opportunity you could to tease your sunshine.

“Alright! Now lean back against the railing.” He instructed, motioning for you to back up with his hand. It made your heart flutter seeing how in his element he was. You almost didn’t feel like ruining the moment. _Almost._ Taking a few steps back, you felt the slight burn of the sun warmed metal on your arms as you rested them upon the railing.

“Okay, say cheese!” He chimed, climbing on a nearby rock. He crouched down to get a different angle and placed his camera to his face once again.

_Here we go._

“Cheese, Daddy!” You sang, smiling brightly. The wind had graciously decided not to obstruct your vision so you didn’t miss Prompto experiencing the shock of his life. The boy suddenly lost his footing and haphazardly tumbled down the rock. The fall happened within a split second and it took you a moment to process what your suggestive remark had done.

“Oh my god Prom!” You screeched, immediately pushing yourself off the railing and racing towards him. The only part of him that was visible behind the boulder was his right arm sticking straight up, camera in hand, having protected it from being crushed as he fell. The scene was so comical you didn’t believe it was real until you rounded the corner of the rock to see his crumpled form in the dirt.

“Are you alright?” You called, your voice reaching a higher octave in worry. Prompto groaned in affirmation and hissed in pain as he tried to roll to a sitting position. Getting to your knees, you grabbed his camera and placed the worn strap around your neck before supporting his back as he slowly inched himself up.

Once he was sitting you let your eyes and hands alike to roam his body; turning him in various directions in search of any blood or scratches. The only abnormality you found, however, was the blush that was so intense it almost covered his freckles.

“Uh-yeah, I’m fine.” He coughed, brushing the gravel off his jeans. He waited a few moments before speaking up.

“D-did I hear you correctly?” He asked, stumbling over his words as his blush intensified tenfold.

“What do you mean, daddy?” You asked innocently, cocking your head to the side and blinking.

Prompto felt faint, and without your steady hand holding him up he would have surely tumbled down again. The implications of your solely playful word, though, had triggered a feeling of desire within him.

Reaching out to grasp the leather around your neck, Prompto carefully maneuvered the camera strop off your neck and placed it safely to the side. His fingertips sent tingles up the back of your scalp and with his trademark swiftness, he had you pinned down on the ground underneath him. The motion was so fluid it didn’t give you a chance to react.

“Let’s see how many times I can get you to call me that before we have to rejoin the others.” He smirked, a determined glint in his eye. Oh how the tables had turned.

 

**↞ **Ignis** ↠**

It wasn't uncommon that you found yourself not being able to take your eyes off of Ignis. The man was an earthly embodiment of an astral. Every movement he made, from his calculated evasions on the battlefield to the way he flicked the spatula as he prepared scrambled eggs in the morning. Everything he did was laced with an ethereal grace.   
  
Tonight, however, your gaze was particularly glued to his suit. More specifically the way the tailored fabric hugged every curve of his body. It accentuated his muscular arms and clung to his toned thighs as he glided about the ballroom, greeting and engaging with the foreign and domestic elite. In his usual attire, one would look at his above average height and assume his slenderness but this suit was throwing those assumptions directly out the window.

Since the royal gala had commenced, in between the idle chatting and socializing your eyes were always locked on his form from afar. The view of his endowed backside you got when he suddenly turned to face away from you to talk with a new group of politicians had you drooling into your cocktail.

“He looks like such a daddy in that suit.” You sighed dreamily. It was impossible for your mind not to wander straight into the gutter when that outfit left nothing to the imagination.

“Wow, Y/N I didn’t know you were that kinky.” A deep voice barked into your ear, subsequently snapping you out of your daze. You jumped, the contents of your drink sloshing dangerously close to the rim of your glass. Of all the guests in the ballroom who could have heard you it had to have been him. And he was never going to let you live this down.  

“Shit, Gladio don’t scare me like that. You know I startle easily.” You scolded your friend. Your voice was a bit breathy and the embarrassment of your comment was starting to physically take form as a deep rouge on your cheeks. The man next to you looked like he was having too much of a good time seeing you squirm and regarded you with a playful smirk. He motioned his index finger for you to lean in closer. Gladiolus met your scowl with a light chuckle as you cautiously stepped closer to him.

“You gonna let him fasten you to the bed with his tie later and call him that?” Gladio prodded in a low voice, just above a whisper. His tone was teasing as he wiggled his eyebrows at your mortified form. You were sure your skin had turned a bright shade of fuchsia, constrasing with the deep Lucian obsidian of your ballgown.

“Shh! Someone is going to hear you.” You hissed, taking advantage of Gladiolus’ bent form and jabbing him in the gut with your elbow. He huffed and faltered slightly, but recovered quickly with a loud burst of laughter.

Unbeknownst to you, a certain someone had in fact overheard the whole discord.  Your words were loud enough to reach Ignis’ ears and potent enough to turn the tips of them a flushed scarlet. You were never one to use such forward language and hearing such a shameless word applied to him put an uncomfortable strain on his already tight trousers. The riveting points by the government officials next to him about _altering Insomnia’s current trade agreement to one of a bilateral nature_ was now falling on deaf ears as Ignis’ began ringing with desire. Less than appropriate images of you screaming that word while he pounded into you on the kitchen counter, brunch simmering on the stovetop and the early afternoon sunlight casting a radiant hue on your frame were not suitable for the occasion and he began having to mask his increasing distraction with feigned interest. He cleared his throat once there was a pause in the conversation and politely excused himself, weaving seamlessly past the fews guests that stood between your two parties.

The moment Gladiolus saw Ignis making his way through the sea of bodies, he whispered a quick _don’t do anything I wouldn’t do...which is nothing as long as it’s consensual_ and patted you on the back lightly before whisking himself away to save Noctis. The poor boy was being chatted up by an older woman who was dropping subtle flirtatious hints. You sputtered a mixture of curses and words of embarrassment as you fanned yourself in attempt to calm your already riled body.

Ignis had done a far better job at collecting himself than you, strolling up to your flustered form with seemingly nothing amiss.

“Hello, darling.” He approached you with a warm smile and placed a loving hand on your shoulder. The contact felt like a hot iron to your skin. Your skin prickled with sensation under his palm and you weren’t able to mask the pleasant shiver that racked through your body.

“Hi, Iggy. Any exciting conversations?” Your asked, grinning cheerfully to mask your growing desire. Little did you know the man next to was struggling with the same problem.

“As exciting as tariffs and taxes go.” He sighed as his hand nimbly traveled from your shoulder down your arm, leaving a ghost of touches that set your nerves off like fireworks. It made its way down until it reached its destination at the small of your back. Ignis casually stepped closer and closed the lingering space between the two of you. His grin radiated a sweet innocence but his touch was anything but.

“Sounds interesting.” You gulped. Unable to make eye contact for fear of being burned alive by his heated gaze, you suddenly found the half empty contents of your cocktail to be the most intriguing thing in the world.

“Quite riveting I can assure you.” Ignis let out an airy chuckle. He then leaned in even closer so the only thing keeping the two of you from being flush against one another was your drink.

“But my dear, I’m much more interested in how you think of my outfit. Or more so, _me_ in this outfit.” His sultry tone sounded like liquid velvet against the edge of your ear. The hand on the small of your back started drawing lazy circles along the fabric of your dress.  

You were mortified. There was no way he could have heard you, right? When you didn’t respond he tilted your chin up so you were forced to look at him. His emerald eyes were practically shining.

 ****“You underestimate my hearing.” Ignis purred. You didn’t have the proper chance to react before he began putting pressure on the small of your back, silently asking you for permission to lead you away.

“I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing, love. Let’s excuse ourselves for a bathroom break, shall we?” Ignis’ request was laced with silk as his hand trailed even lower to snake around your lower hip and pull you to his side. You nodded excitedly, promptly placing your drink on a passing waiter's tray as you trotted as fast as your heels could carry you to the nearest unoccupied room.

The following day, Gladiolus rounded the corner to Ignis’ office. He knocked on the grand double doors twice with his knuckles before letting himself in. The man seated behind the desk looked how he usually did; white dress shirt neatly tucked into freshly ironed black pants and suspenders straightened on his shoulders. He was hunched over a pile of documents, glasses falling down the bridge of his nose as he intently studied the papers. Gladiolus smiled devilishly and cleared his throat.

“Hey, _daddy_ wanna go grab some lunch before we spar?” He asked, finishing off his request with a wink. Ignis jolted with so much force that the documents went flying and he fell sideways off his desk chair. Not a moment later, Gladiolus quickly ducked out the door just as a dagger went flying towards his head, his thick laughter booming off the walls of the Citadel’s high ceilings.

 

**↞ **Gladiolus** ↠**

You had been scrubbing your plate for a solid three minutes, the residue from your meal having been washed away long ago. The chocobo dish towel in your hand methodically moved in circular motions against the plastic dish while your mind wandered in a similar pattern. A nap in the regalia earlier had led to a certain unholy dream, the contents of which had been preoccupying your thoughts all afternoon. The antics of the dream had you awoken to a light sweat and a flushed face. Gladiolus was quick to pick up on your condition since you had been sleeping curled up to his chest. When he questioned you about it you had brushed it off as a bad dream, to which he didn’t push you further. But the more you tried to get the stupid thing out of your mind the more intrusive it became.

Gladiolus’ firm hands were on your hips, digging into the plush flesh as he thrusted deeper into you. Your hands were threaded through his hair, tugging lightly and scratching at his scalp. The electrifying sensation his bite marks left on your neck combined with his rhythmic thrusts caused your toes to curl and soon you felt the coil inside your stomach beginning to relea-

 ****“Gross, Gladdy!” Iris grimaced, her high pitched screech snapping you out of your fantasies. You whipped your head in the direction of the fire. Gladiolus had dropped his fully loaded hot dog, chilly cheese and all, onto his sweatpants in a frenzy of winning a particularly grueling round of Kings Knight against Noctis. In the excitement a few stray pieces had made their was towards an unhappy Iris.

“You don’t know the meaning of gross since you didn’t have to deal with yourself as a baby.” Gladiolus retorted, earning a snort from his sister.

 ****“Babe, could you grab us some napkins on your way back.” He called towards you, a cheesy smile on his face when you made eye contact. You returned the gesture and heaved yourself up from your crouched position at the water bucket. Shaking your plate a couple times to scatter the remaining water droplets, you placed it on the drying rack near the grill and plucked a few napkins from their plastic casing before walking towards the group.You handed Iris her’s on your way to Gladiolus’ chair.

“Here, daddy.” You held out the napkin, immediately seizing up when you came to the realization of what you said. His eyes widened for a split second before his pupils dilated, the amber now masked by deep cobalt. The electricity from his gaze sent shockwaves up your spine, leaving a heated trail of blush along your exposed skin. Fully snapped out of your previous daze, you realized you both were still holding onto the napkin. Letting go suddenly, you coughed and readjusted the hem of your sweatshirt.

“What, Gladdy?” You inquired innocently, squirming slightly in place as his gaze intensified. The way Gladiolus was regarding you from under his long eyelashes gave you goosebumps. The sinful thoughts were practically radiating off of him.

“Nuh-uh. That's not what you said.” His smirk expanded and he licked his lips, the spilled condiments on his thigh completely forgotten.

“You obviously heard wrong.” You countered playfully, biting your lip and finally holding his gaze.

“Why so shy, baby girl?” He cooed lowly enough so the others wouldn’t hear.

“You should start calling me that more often.” His tone had gotten so deep that it sounded like it was rumbling from his chest. His excitement over the word had given you a newfound confidence. Leaning closer, you placed a hand on his clean thigh and squeezed.   
**  
“Better finish cleaning off your hot dog then, _daddy_ , so I can start tonight.” You whispered seductively. Pushing off his thigh you skipped away to sit next to Iris on the ground, leaving a stunned Gladiolus to vigorously wipe the remnants of his meal away. **

 


	6. Future

"How did you imagine our future?" 

 

**↞Noctis↠**

The blossoms tickled your cheek as you turned to regard the prince. His question was asked with a tone as light as the crisp night air.

“Well, last I checked we were still getting married.” You chuckled, reaching out to idly caress a velvety petal between your fingertips. “It will be a grand wedding, no doubt.”

Noctis hummed contently next to you, your forms spread out in the vast field.

“We can expect nothing less from Specs.” He added. The two of you giggled at the image of a Ignis as a wedding planner.

“What should we do for the honeymoon?” You speculated to the starry sky, gaze getting lost in the endless maze of constellations.

“Sleep.” Noctis replied dreamily. You huffed and shook your head in disbelief, the movement causing petals to fall into your splayed locks.

“How about going fishing?” He proposed. The scowl you gave him caused an amused smile to settle on his smooth features.

“Altissia and a little sleeping and fishing on the side?” He offered in a last ditch attempt to fit his two favorite activities into the plans.

“That sounds more like it.” You sighed happily, letting the coolness of the midnight breeze delicately prickle your skin.

“Y/N.” Noctis cooed, the sound as smooth as the surface of the flowers. You turned back towards him, heart lighting up when you were met with his smile. The euphoria only lasted a moment, however, before the once pleasant chill of the night began giving you goosebumps.

“Promise me something.” He requested in a feigned upbeat tone. You could tell he was trying to mask the sadness in his voice.

You nodded once, watching the corners of his mouth quiver slightly.

“Anything.” You whispered. Noctis’ touch was temperate in contrast to the brisk air as he reached out to run his palm along your jawline.

“Promise me you won’t let me ruin your future."

Every physical aspect of reality had seemed to halt in that moment. You no longer had any sense of time nor of the itchy feeling of the blades of grass against your bare legs. You could no longer see the complex colors of the heavens and the moons seemed like dull street lights in the sky. The cold wind no longer bit at your skin. You felt completely numb to everything except Noctis.

“What?” You choked, suddenly feeling like a rock was lodged into your throat. Noctis’ shook his head, silently telling you not to cry, and flashed you another grin.

“Please do everything we just talked about, either for yourself or with someone who makes you happy.” His voice cracked at the second half of his phrase, but he retained his grin.

“I’m so sorry I’m not able to give you that future, goddess knows I would have given you the entirety of Eos.” His sapphire eyes reflected the dazzling lights in the sky and his gaze was filled with thousands of words he would never be able to say to you.

“Instead of living in my memory, live for my memory, okay?” His eyes softened into a smile of their own as he regarded you like it was the last time he ever would.

Suddenly, you felt the sudden urge to embrace him but before you could throw yourself into his arms, he had disappeared on the wind and you felt yourself being dragged out of the field with a swift tug.

“Rise and shine, Y/N. By the six, we need to find a new expression for that now. Time for another hunt.” Iris sang as she gingerly shook you awake. Blinking the sleep from your eyes, you craned your neck to peek out the tent window to regard the dark world that awaited for you. Heaving yourself up from your sleeping back, you rubbed your eyes and cracked your back with a resounding pop before getting to your feet. After slipping on your boots, you gave the jewel around your left ring finger a loving twirl as you walked out to the campsite. Even in the shadows of Eos, the little gem still managed to shine.

“I promise, Noct.”

He was now your past, but you would forever be his future.  

 

**↞Prompto↠**

He was the personification of a wilting flower. His once bright eyes were now sunken and bordered by heavy bags. He barely showed his dazzling smile anymore, so you had said goodbye to the little dimple on his cheek weeks ago. Even his once vibrant golden locks had seemed to dim in hue along with the rest of the world. When Eos lost its sunlight, so did you.

You barely registered the question he posed into his lukewarm coffee. Your heart broke when you hear the hopelessness in his voice.

Turning towards him, you reached over only to brush past his arm to grab his camera lying on the diner counter. Prompto looked over to you with slight interest, still slumped weakly in his chair. You flipped through the photos, pressure bubbling behind your eyes at the happiness of your youth. He always kept old pictures on his camera to make sure he never forgot what life used to be like. Photos were physical and more tangible compared to memories, anyway. You blinked back the wetness in your eyes until you found it.

Wordlessly you slid the camera over to him, and he picked it up with gentle hands. Once his gaze met the screen, they starting shaking and the camera began to fall from his grasp. You placed your hands firmly over his, securly holding the device in place.

It was a selfie Prompto took of the two of you at Wiz’s Chocobo Post early on in your journey. Sandwiched in between the two of you was your own Chocobo, Blueberry, his periwinkle feathers bristling in excitement and his beak open in mid chirp. Happiness radiated off you and Prompto, your smiles overtook all the other features of your face and the afternoon sun casted a cheerful glow over the image.

Prompto sucked in a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

“This was our future.” You gestured towards the photo with a sad smile. You removed your hands from his and used them to cup his cheeks, turning him to face you. It was the first time in a while you had gotten him to directly look at you.

“And it still is.” You stated, voice unwavering. As you looked into his eyes, all the memories of your Prompto flashed through your mind like the title credits of a movie. A happy smile found it's way to your lips this time.

“You are forever my sunshine, even more now so that the world has grown dark. And we will find the light again.” You sealed your promise to him with a soft kiss, his arms immediately coming to cup your forearms gently. When you pulled away you saw a few stray tears had begun staining his cheeks but more importantly that dazzling smile that could drive the darkness away with one glance.    
  


**↞Ignis↠**

The soft puff of air that left your mouth tickled the corner of Ignis’ lips. Your hesitation caused his heart to sink. He bit his lip nervously, teeth worrying over the chapped skin. He didn't mean to sour the previously sweet and intimate moment but the question had become a chronic worry of his. The various fictional situations of his disability somehow ruining your constantly ran through his mind and were gnawing on his insides.

In the absence of a response, he felt his intrusive thoughts begin to manifest into reality. Before he could turn away, however, your hands on his chest rose to gingerly clasp onto his cheeks, forcing him to face you. Through his clouded vision, he could only see the shadow of your movements but he knew your features were contorted in the way they did when you were trying to articulate a particular feeling.

“I didn't picture it like this, but I know you didn't either.” You almost laughed, bringing his face closer and looking into those milky green orbs. Although seemingly lifeless, they still sparkled with the same vigor the man had expressed before the incident. Brushing his eyelids shut with gentle fingertips, you replaced your touch with a feather light kiss to both of them. When you pulled back, the look of adoration on Ignis’ face made your heart swell. Who knew such a simple thing like a kiss could calm the tidal waves of insecurity that resided within the man.

“But I wouldn't change a thing, because even though the world went to shit, I still have you. And you are still you no matter what happens.”

 

**↞Gladiolus↠**

Gladiolus’ question replaced the comfortable silence between the two of you as you maneuvered through the briarwood. The inquiry made you laugh and you almost slipped at the minor distraction, boots squelching against the muddy ground. Gladiolus, reflexes as nimble as ever, gripped your arm thus preventing you from coming into contact with a sizeable bramble bush.

“Well, our lives haven’t exactly been a fairytale now have they?” You replied sarcastically, the both of you chuckling as he lifted up a low hanging vine so you could step under.

“I mean, sure I obviously thought it would be a lot different than this-” You started, abruptly stopping in the middle of the path much to Gladiolus’ confusion.

“But look.” You smiled, pointing to the sky. Gladiolus followed your finger to the thick canopy of the woods. A clearing in the branches allowed for pale rays of sunlight to seep through the dense foliage, the sun warming his skin and causing him to squint. His eyes started to sting from it’s intensity, but it was a welcoming feeling. What wasn’t welcome, however, was the moisture that began collecting in his eyes.

“And we have this” You stated, taking his hand and guiding it to rest on the slight bump of your stomach. He splayed his palm and rubbed soothing circles against the fabric of your shirt. He regarded you with an adoration he never knew he would get to experience.

“Thank you, Noct, for giving us this future.” Gladiolus said to the sky, his voice thick with a menagerie of emotions. The sun had given back their ability to live, but it was the boy behind the sun that had given Eos a second chance to shine.

 

**↞Bonus↠**

“Noct for the thousandth time NO we are not spending our honeymoon at the recreational fishing area.” You retorted over your shoulder as you sped walked to keep up with a swift paced Ignis. Why did he have to have such long legs?

Ignis was simultaneously speed firing you questions regarding _the shapes and materials of various dining wares_ and _whether or not you wanted hydrangeas or lilies placed in the center of each table_ as the three of you maneuvered through the elaborate department store. Well, it was more like the two of you with how far back Noctis was straggling behind. While Ignis was like a worker bee buzzing from section to section, the prince on the other hand was taking a leisurely stroll; touching random items here and there but not regarding them with much enthusiasm. You had told him that it was fine if he didn’t come; you were enjoying planning out your wedding enough for the two of you. But Noctis protested, saying that even though it wasn’t his favorite thing to do, he wanted to be there because at the end of the day it was both your wedding.

Ignis abruptly stopped in front of a vast display of fabrics, carefully inspecting each one with fine detail. You patiently waited behind the advisor, giving Noctis some time to catch up.  

“On any other occasion a weekend fishing with you sounds heavenly, but I don’t want to spend our honeymoon smelling like trout and stinky worms.” You stated, grimacing at the thought of your cute outfits smelling like dead fish.

“Which one of these do you fancy would be suitable for the table cloths for the reception?” Ignis inquired, shoving a book of samples into your hands as he slowly moved down the line of textiles. A moment later, Noctis popped up behind you, idly looking at the samples from over your shoulder. Once you noticed his presence, you held them up so he could get a better view.

“Black obviously.” Noctis declared blandly. It was clear to everyone that he wasn’t that into the whole wedding planning process and was more excited for the actual event than having to be involved in everything that went into arranging it. It didn’t help that he had to get up two hours earlier than he normally did either.

“Of course, Noct, but _which_ black.” Ignis exhaled, looking close to short circuiting. The cloth samples were indeed both a dark shade of cobalt, but they differed in pattern and sheen. Taking matters into your own hands you pointed to the silk cloth with intricate silver embroidering.  

“This one is pretty, Iggy.” You chimed in, wanting to keep Ignis’ sanity intact and let Noctis be done with the whole process as soon as possible.

“Couldn’t agree more, Y/N. You always have had the better sense of aesthetics out of the two of you.” Ignis praised before immediately moving onto the next item on the list, leaving behind an annoyed Noctis. You choked back a laugh and turned to face him, poking his puffed cheeks until his pout turned into a smile.

“How about we go to Altissia, with some fishing on the side?” He proposed, grasping your hands and lowering them from his face to intertwine his fingers with yours.

“It’s a deal!” You beamed, bouncing on your heels. The excitement on your features set off sparks in Noctis’ chest.

“If I receive some persuasion, maybe we can throw in a few naps in there too.” You added playfully, swaying your entangled hands from side to side.

“Oh, we can do more than just nap.” Noctis grinned, taking his hands out of yours and fluidly moving to lightly tickle your sides, offering an animated shriek from you. Just as you were getting into a small tickle fight, the buzzing of the store’s intercom system activated.

“Stop dilly-dallying lovebirds and lets get a move on, we still have to go to the caterer’s office after this. I am in isle 24, the silverware section.” Ignis’ unamused voice echoed off every surface of the building.

The two of you exchanged a look of disbelief before breaking out into hysterical laughter.

“Better not keep him waiting.” You patted his chest and broke away from his embrace. Noctis rolled his eyes and placed a kiss to your forehead before the two of you ran hand in hand to your lovely wedding planner.


	7. We all fall down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those times when clumsiness gets the best of us.

 

**↞Noctis↠**

“Noctis, how did the two of you get up there?” Regis inquired, already mentally preparing himself for the absurd situation the prince was about to relay. Seeing his son and his fiancee dangling from one of the Citadel’s many spires was not what the King had pictured his Tuesday afternoon would look like. 

“Y/N and I bet each other that the other wouldn’t be able to get from the throne room to the training room blindfolded.” Noctis stated as if it was a normal activity that young people did in their free time. The disappointed, but not surprised, look on Regis’ face made Noctis hesitant to continue. 

“Y/N might have fallen a couple stories off a balcony before I warped to catch her.” Noctis grimaced and gave a cautionary look down to his father.

“But I’m okay!” You chimed in as cheerful as ever. Throwing the King an enthusiastic wave caused Noctis’ grip on the spire to falter. Both you and the prince screeched in fear, your holds tightening around one another. 

“Do you need help getting down?” Regis offered, cringing slightly when Nocts’ arm began to quiver. 

“No.” The Prince spat with a childish pout. It was like a toddler arguing with his overworked father. It would have been an endearing interaction to observe if you were not hanging precariously from the side of a building. 

Regis deadpanned before shaking his head and smiling. 

“Get down quickly, then. I was going to treat the two of you to ice cream.” He nagged playfully, turning on his heels. He didn’t get more than five steps before a resounding crash sounded on the walkway behind him. Turning his head, he was met with entangled limbs and pained groans. 

The laughter that boomed from the King’s dignified frame shocked the two who were recovering from their fall. You and Noctis exchanged wide eyes before bursting into laughter yourselves. When you caught up to Regis, he placed an arm around each of you as you walked back into the Citadel, the sunlight warm on your backs. 

If you thought you had escaped the dad lecture about how to navigate a castle safely, you would be wrong. 

 

**↞Prompto↠**

Letting a bunch of Crown City High School sophomores loose on a chocobo ranch screamed chaos from the beginning. After the scheduled tour of the facilities and getting an in depth lecture on the intricate process of chocobo breeding, the children were set free to roam about the premises. For the more fearless students, free and lets say,  _too casual_ chocobo lessons were open. Too casual meaning unsupervised while the handler took a smoke break. 

Naturally, you and Prompto were the most willing participants out of your friend group. 

“I think I’m getting the hang of it!” You shouted to the blonde boy leaning excitedly on the arena’s fence as you trotted around the dirt pen. 

“Yeah, you look great-Y/N!” Prompto didn’t have time to finish his compliment before he was vaulting over the fence towards your crumpled form. The chocobo had thrown you from its back so quickly that he didn’t have time to process the situation until you had already flopped ungracefully on the ground. 

Placing his hands on your shoulders, he frantically turned you over to check for a concussion. The wind had been knocked out of you but other than that you looked unharmed. You sat there dazed for a few moments propped against his embrace before giggles bubbled from your chest. 

“I wanna go again!” You exclaimed happily, seemingly unphased that your head had just fallen short of the bird’s powerful kick. 

“How about we go visit the babies, huh?” He gently coaxed, eyeing the annoyed bird. It ruffled its plumage and squawked angrily as the two of you waddled out of the pen and towards the petting barn. All the while he couldn’t stop thinking how simultaneously alarming and cute your reaction was.

 

**↞Ignis↠**

“Stay awake, dear.” Ignis hummed in a low tone. The tour of the newly developed shopping complex had commenced once again and your group was now on the move towards the food court. Your head lazily dropped from where it rested on Ignis’ shoulder, snapping you back into reality. 

“Huh? I was just resting my eyes.” You bluffed, briskly slapping your cheeks to bring some alertness into your veins. Ignis shook his head slightly as your group came to another stop.

“Why did you bring me on this again?” You stifled a yawn as one of the businessmen threw you a dirty look through his monocle. Hiding your tiredness with a cough you smiled awkwardly until he returned his gaze to the tour guide. 

“It was  _you_  who insisted on coming, I told you to sleep in this morning.” Ignis whispered cheekily. The two of you were representing the Citadel in this group of stuffy conglomerates scouting for new business ventures. You decided to come, the nosy person you were, despite your exceptional exhaustion. Being a college student and a member of the Crownsguard was not recommended if you wanted to get a decent amount of sleep and graduate at the same time. 

“Couldn’t bear spending an hour without me, hmm?” Ignis slyly poked you in the side, an amused smile on his lips. Huffing, you nudged him back playfully. Ignis was about to retaliate when the monocle man cleared his throat rather aggressively. It seemed you were disturbing his learning environment. 

“And now we will make our way to the next floor.” The guide announced, his crisp tone filling the open space of the vacant mall. 

Ignis ascended onto the escalator first, allowing you to rest your head on his back. You could care less if you got a makeup stain on his freshly pressed suit vest, any second you got to stare at the inside of your eyelids felt like pure bliss. 

You had not anticipated for the ride to be so short and you didn’t have time to adjust to the absence of your headrest when he stepped off the escalator. Flailing like a fish, your face almost said hello to the tile when a strong grip on your waist held you up and pushed you, albeit clumsily, off the moving steps. 

Regaining your composure you automatically thanked Ignis for catching your fall. Only, Ignis was in front of you and there was a hand still on your stomach. Slowly craning your neck back to see your savior, you saw yourself in the reflection of a polished golden monocle. An undignified squeak left your mouth as you jumped out of the man’s arms. 

  
The man with the monocle scowled at you and clicked his tongue under his bristly peppered mustache. Heat rose to your cheeks and you sputtered a small thank you as he gruffly brushed past Ignis to rejoin the rest of the tour.

Ignis bit his lip to stifle his impending laughter. He needed to stay professional after all. He held out his arm to you, which you graciously took, and hid your face behind his sleeve until the embarrassment had washed itself from your cheeks.

 

**↞Gladiolus↠**

“And then Cindy almost punched the guy in the mouth because he was getting a little to handsy but I managed to thro-WHOA.” Your rambling was cut short by your ankle twisting haphazardly as you padded down the sunbaked steps of Lestallum’s main street. The steaming hot styrofoam of the Cup Noodles in your hand consequently went flying out of your grasp as you scrambled to collect your floundering form. 

Expecting to see the horrendous sight of your freshly brewed noodles splattered on the pavement like the scene of a murder, you were pleasantly surprised when it was intact in Gladio’s hand.

“You okay?” He asked, placing the noodles on the stairs. He crouched down to look at your ankle. You nodded, giving it a few rolls.   
  
“Yeah, I’m good. What about your hand? Did it get burned?” You prodded, gently bringing his hand that held your cup noodles to your eye level. 

“Nah it’s fine. My hand just smells like ramen now.” He chuckled. 

“Now it's beefy, just like you.” You smiled cheekily, snatching your noodles from his grasp in a fluid movement. You skipped down the remaining stairs, leaving him to smile fondly before quickly catching up and squeezing your side, your combined giggles meshing with the subtle buzzing of the power-plant. 

 

 

 


	8. Mosquito Huntress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the hundreds of mosquitoes that died on my Korean dorm room wall at the hand of my left Adidas sandal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate mosquitoes, you hate mosquitoes, we all hate mosquitoes.  
> Noctis' story is loosely inspired by real events.

**↞Noctis↠**

It was the most horrendous sound. A sickeningly high pitched buzzing that vibrated among your ears at a rapid frequency. It pierced the veil of your dream and forcefully drop kicked you back into the waking world with a start. Just as you regained consciousness an electric clap in the darkness caused you to jolt, almost kicking the sleeping bag off your form. A shadow blocked out the dim moonlight that filtered through the ceiling of the tent. 

Noctis’ eyes glowed like sapphires and shown with such an iridescence that meant he had just conjured up magic. Indeed, the clasped hands that were held a few inches above your head emitted a faint blue hue. 

“Noct, what are you doing?” You drawled, the close proximity of the light within his palms to your face caused your eyes to squint in irritation. 

“I got it.” He whispered victoriously, blinking a couple times in anticipation of your reaction. 

“Got what?” You asked just as a large yawn engulfed you. 

“The mosquito.” He grinned, shuffling to the door to the tent. He unzipped the zipper just enough for him to wiggle his hand outside, discarding the evil bug. Before you could speak up, Gladiolus’ violent snore ripped through the silence of the night from the far side of the tent. Prompto sleep-kicked the man in the stomach, offering a brief moment of tranquility before the disturbance would inevitably make a comeback. 

“Did it die a painful death?” Your voice was devoid of sympathy and the seriousness on your face made Noctis chuckle as he sat cross legged next to you. 

“I zapped it before it could land on your face. It died a quick death, sadly.” He stated in a hushed tone, gently brushing flyaway hairs from your forehead. 

“What a shame. Still, well done.” You praised, reaching up to give his cheek a few lazy pats. He leaned into your touch, so much so that your drowsy limb flopped down onto the ground.

“What were you dreaming about?” He inquired softly. He was uncharacteristically chatty at this time of night for a boy who needed at least two naps daily. 

“I was being serenaded by a beautiful man.” You grumbled. You were still peeved you were abruptly whisked away from the gentle, moonlit guitar strums and the man’s ethereal voice.

“As beautiful as in real life?” Noctis mused his lips curling into a smug smile. Your eyebrows knit in confusion. 

“The man from my dream is real?” Your fatigued features contorted as your half asleep brain actually contemplated being able to manifest dreams into reality. 

Noctis scooted so close to you that his leg was bushing against your side. He leaned down and stopped when his face was centimeters from your own, whips of his hair feathering your cheeks. 

“He’s right here.” Noct stated lowly, his tone as smooth as the sea that resided within his eyes. Their serene waves were beginning to lull you to sleep.  

“No he's not. Ignis is on the other side of the tent.” You replied cheekily, now unable to keep your eyelids from falling. Before Noctis could respond you tugged on the fabric of his tee shirt and dragged him back down into the sleeping bag. You may have been exhausted but you always had enough energy to tease your prince.

 

**↞Prompto↠**

It was hot. Painfully hot. The kind of hot that once the humid air left a wet kiss on your exposed skin it clung to your form and every surface in the sun-exposed living room. The heat was slowly sizzling you alive and you were beginning to feel like a shrimp in a hot pot. A blonde shrimp was nestled atop of you, pressing your clammy body further into the plush sofa. His gentle puffs of steamy breath seared your neck and his limbs encircled you, involuntarily incubating you. The electric chattering of the fan and the low hum of the unattended television masked the otherwise curdled silence of the room.

Slowly rising from your slumber just as the sun was rising in the morning sky, you became fully aware of just how _sweltering_ you were. And no matter how much you loved cuddling with your sunshine, he needed to get off of you otherwise you would dissolve into a pool of sweat. Wiggling around under him, you groaned when he clasped onto you tighter, burying his face further into the crook of your neck. You gave an exasperated sigh and now felt even stickier than before. You began to push him off once more, this time a bit more forcefully, when you saw it. The unwanted visitor stood out against the pale skin of his back like Gladiolus at your high school dances. 

So you did the only thing you could do to ensure it wouldn’t escape. You smacked his back. _Hard_. The clap of skin on skin resounded through the apartment and caused a few pigeons to anxiously fly off their perch outside of the windowsill. The rapid flapping of wings was immediately followed by Prompto’s squirrel like squeak. 

“WHAT’S WRONG?” His voice ascended to octaves that seemed impossible to reach. He was now very awake, disoriented, and in pain. He shot up to straddle you, sinking back onto your hips and reaching up to clutch the point of impact. There was a deep red mark already blossoming on his shoulder blade. Your eyes held pity until you saw the tiny daemon dust the skin of his upper arm. 

“PROMPTO ITS ON YOUR ARM!” Your manic tone only skyrocketed Prompto’s anxiety. He recoiled when you leaned over to deliver another powerful hit. The poor boy was trying to grasp if he was still asleep and experiencing a nightmare. 

“WHAT ARE WE AFRAID OF AND WHY DO YOU KEEP TRYING TO HIT ME?” He exclaimed on the verge of tears. 

“MOSQUITO!” You rapidly pointed to just below the sleeve of his tank top, the dark spot illuminated by the warm bands of sunlight. Prompto let out a sound resembling a duck being squeezed.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU WARN ME SOONER?” His limbs were in a jelly-like frenzy as they slapped every exposed surface on his body. In the fray, it had strategically darted away from the hurricane of body parts but made its appearance once again when the storm had calmed. 

“IT’S ON  _YOU_ NOW!” Prompto wailed, causing your eyes to grow wide. 

“WELL THEN GET IT OFF ITS GOING TO SUCK MY BLOOD!” 

“I DON'T WANT TO HIT YOU.” He whined, shifting apprehensively in his seat. He brought his hand inches from where the mosquito rested on your clavicle but hesitated before the glistening skin. 

“I HIT YOU BEFORE ITS OKAY, IT EVENS OUT!” You encouraged, scooching closer to him so your knees touched. You craned your neck to give him a larger area to work with. 

Reluctantly, Prompto’s palm came into contact with your collarbone a little too gently. You shot him an amused smirk.

“That was weak.” You said. He rolled his eye and when he removed his hand, the mosquito had been vanquished. You both exhaled a steamy sigh of relief. 

Suddenly there was a brisk knocking at your door. After exchanging wide eyes, Prompto padded to the entryway. Before opening it, he discarded the carcass into the trash bin and gave his hands a few thorough wipes against his sweatpants.

A very tiny, unamused woman was standing in the hall. A lit cigarette hung lax from her right hand while the other rested on her hip. He blinked a couple times, unsure of what to say. 

“Do I need to call the police or is yelling _‘It’s okay, hit me’_ a kink of yall’s?” She said as more of a statement than a question, her voice gravelly. When she exhaled, a large puff of smoke blew into Prompto’s now reddened face. He tried to dodge it unsuccessfully and coughed before explaining. 

“Uh, no, to both. We’re fine. We were just-” Prompto started, struggling to battle the creeping mortification brought on by the woman’s assumption. She abruptly held up her hand, cigarette dangerously close to Prompto’s mussed bangs, and turned to walk back to her apartment. 

  
“I don’t need a detailed description of what you like to do in bed. Just keep it down.” She imparted, her voice cracking like and unpaved road, leaving Prompto a sputtering mess.  

A week later, the whole floor of the apartment complex was convinced you and Prompto had an affinity for bug and bug killer role play. It would take you several months to live this down. 

 

**↞Ignis↠**

“Darling come to bed.” Ignis’ command was more of a sweet invite than an instruction as he was far too drained for anything else. It had been a longer day than usual at the Citadel and all poor Ignis wanted to do was feel the sweet embrace of sleep. 

“No.” You retorted stubbornly, not wavering from your defensive post next to the bookshelf. There was no way you would be able to go to bed with that thing watching you, waiting until the vulnerability of sleep overtook you so it could feast upon your blood. 

“Please.” He pleaded, his level tone turning into a slight whine by the end. This was the seventeenth time he had asked you. Yes, Ignis was keeping count. 

“No, not until it tastes my blade.” You spat, eyes narrowing as you tried to focus in on the tiny intruder’s location. 

“You are unarmed my dear.” Ignis’ lips curled into a smile. He discarded his book on his lap and resigned to watching your antics. If he couldn’t stop you, he might as well enjoy the scene before him. 

“My hands are my blade.” Your statement was quickly drowned out by a yelp as the mosquito fluttered off the wall. Your body contorted in ways Ignis never knew it could to avoid any possible contact with the creature as it floated a little too close for your liking.

Ignis snorted at your response, lightly biting his bottom lip to swallow a chuckle. You looked more focused on killing this spec of dust than you did hunting a coeurl. No matter how silly the situation was, the glint of determination in your eye and over exaggerated reactions had Ignis regarding you with adoration. He adjusted his position against the headboard, satin sheets pooling softly downward to reveal his bare chest. His hair was still damp and mussed from his shower and thin frames laid low on the bridge of his nose. If you weren’t so preoccupied by the mosquito you surely would have been more than distracted by his appearance. 

You circled the room and randomly hit any surface that harbored any substance that vaguely resembled a mosquito. When you accidentally slapped your thigh instead of the side of the wardrobe Ingis’ melodic laugh broke the tense air. You shot him a glare that could melt ice and stuck out your tongue. 

Just as he was going to coerce with you once again, the small creature buzzed just under the rim of his glasses. He silently followed the bug with his eyes until it landed on the nightstand next to the bed. 

“It’s over here.” Ignis gave you the tip, gesturing to the tiny dot resting on the mahogany. 

“Smack it!” You screeched, excitement flooding your veins at the proposition of a peaceful night’s sleep. 

“No.” Ignis said smoothly. He was always one to push your buttons. Even though he could end this ridiculous hunt with a single swipe of his palm, he felt teasing was a much more entertaining option. You gasped at his betrayal.

“You’re the one who wants it dead, not me.” Ignis responded innocently, a playful smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“Come on, the minute its dead I’ll come to bed.” You pouted, attempting to bribe him with cuteness. Ignis shook his head and pursed his lips. It took everything in him not to start laughing again. 

“But I’m so comfortable.” He dragged out each syllable, flopping down and spreading out so he took up the entire surface of the bed. His eyes resembled the greenery of rolling hills against the horizon as they regarded you from under his eyelashes. They almost made you forget about the task at hand. Letting out an annoyed whine, you turned your attention once again to your prey. 

You thanked your crownsguard training for the lightness of your feet as they padded silently against the wood floorboards until you were within smacking distance. The moment your hand met the nightstand with a satisfying crack, a triumphant smile spread across your face. There was no way it could have survived that hit. 

“I take that as a fresh kill?” Ignis questioned and propped himself up on his elbow. 

“Yes, add another to my kill count.” You turned towards him, still beaming, and held up your palm to show him the bounty of your hunt. You playfully shoved your hand near his face, giggling when he struggled to push you away. He laughed, grimacing when it got a little too close to his cheek. 

“Lovely, darling. Now go wash your hand and let's go to bed.” 

 

**↞Gladiolus↠**

The air conditioning revved to life with three crisp clicks once your sweaty fingers tiredly turned the dial to the max setting. Your corner of the vast training room was now gradually flooding with a frosty breeze that prickled your clammy skin with delightful icicles. A satisfied sigh left your parted lips, thankful to be relieved from the stickiness of hand to hand combat. Your butt was practically glued to the bench as you let the polar vortex cool you down. The grunts of other training Crownsguard members and the slams of bodies hitting the padded mats were muffled by the pulsing in your ears as you gingerly patted the sweat from your neck and face with a towel.   
  
A few paces from you Prompto laid sprawled out on the floor, his chest heaving with heavy breaths. 

“Don’t get moody, Prompto. She manages to overpower me half the time too.” Gladiolus nudged the deflated blonde with the toe of his boot and flashed you a cheeky grin.

“I know, I know. But the only one I’m ever able to take down besides the new trainees is Noct.” Prompto sighed dramatically. 

“Well, that’s not a challenge at all.” Gladiolus snorted and passed you a water bottle, the condensation feeling heavenly against your clammy palms. 

“He might be easy, but he cheats by warping.” You added, rising from your seat to stand directly in front of the air con. The rush of cool wind felt heavenly on your back. 

“Exactly.” There was no emotion in Prompto’s voice. He turned his head agonizingly slowly to look at you, gaze empty. You choked on your mouthful of water at his melodrama. 

After taking a few generous swigs from his own water bottle, Gladiolus sauntered over towards you. Rather than standing next to you, like you expected, he grabbed your arms and moved to stand behind you. The action stole the euphoria of the synthetic wind and you whined in protest. He stretched his arms out on your shoulders and rested his chin atop your head. 

“Well lately the only one who’s been kicking my ass is Iris. Besides the Marshall, of course.” You coughed as you wiped the droplets of water from your chin with the back of your hand. A giggle bubbled from your chest when you felt Gladiolus tense. 

“Oh yeah, she’s getting good. It took her even less time to take the big guy down last week.” Prompto chuckled, vitality slowly flooding back into his system. Gladiolus visibly shuddered and released you from his hold to walk back over to the mat.

“She’s getting _too_ good.” He mumbled as he rolled his shoulders. 

“You wanna fight her next time instead of me, Prom?” You suggested jokingly. Gladiolus snickered, making Prompto faintly kick in Gladio’s general direction.

“No thank you. I’ll stick to the 15 year olds and Noctis.” He huffed as he pulled himself off the ground. His movements were like a piece of tape being tugged off of the floor painstakingly slowly. Once Prompto had vacated the training space, Gladiolus threw you a playful grin. He got into a fighting stance, his knees bent and arms angled for combat.

“Ready for our spar, baby?” 

"Wait." You stated, attention on the corner of the air conditioner. Gladiolus squinted in the direction of your gaze. 

"I will NOT train with this uninvited guest watching me." You declared, slowly rounding the corner of the machine. Prompto let out a quiet _huh_ while Gladiolus shook his head. 

“She really hates mosquitoes, doesn’t she?” Prompto asked rhetorically, fanning the sweat from his face with his hands. Gladiolus smiled fondly when you untied your shoe and attempted to use it as a killing device. 

"Mhm. Honestly, I think her determination is pretty adorable." Gladiolus responded, not taking his eyes off you. 

"Gladdy-" You whined when your target flew too high for your hands to reach. “I need your help.” 

You beckoned him over with haste and he padded over with an amused glint in his eyes. 

"Give me a boost, it's too high for me to reach." You tapped his shoulders and gestured for him to get down. 

“What do I get in return?” He asked rather innocently. Your eyebrows shot up, expecting something more suggestive. 

“I’ll treat you and Prompto to ramen when we’re done here.” You proposed, holding the shoe at eye level. 

“Hell yeah!” Prompto cheered from the towel rack. 

“Done.” Gladio hummed in excitement and knelt down so you could climb onto his shoulders. Gladio maneuvered you as close to the metal box as he could without ramming your knees into the side. You smacked te top hard with the sole of your shoe and turned it over for inspection. 

“Hah! Die, bitch.” You roared happily, pressing a triumphant kiss to the top of his head. He squeezed your thighs in return and lowered you to the ground. 

“My little mosquito hunter.” He cooed, smushing your cheeks together. “Now come on, let’s get this spar over with so I can get some free ramen.” 

"Fine, but if I win Prompto has to fight Iris next week." You smirked. 

“Sounds like a deal.” He agreed, winking at you as he got into position. 

“This isn’t consensual!” Prompto’s protests were quickly forgotten in the throws of combat. 


	9. Wakey Wakey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head-canons for you, your Chocobro, and coffee.

**↞Noctis↠**

  * Coffee doesn’t do anything for sleepy boy Noctis. 
  * I’m serious, it has no effect.
  * But does this really surprise you?
  * In highschool, when Noctis was struggling to stay awake studying for his astronomy midterm, Ignis suggested he drink a coffee with an extra espresso shot.
  * Nothing.
  * Then Ignis brewed another cup, this time with 2 espresso shots.
  * Nothing.
  * 3 shots
  * No change.
  * 6 shots
  * The prince’s eyes are still drooping. 
  * 8 shots. 
  * And now his head is lolling to the side.
  * Ignis’ limit was 10 shots as he did not want to send the boy into a caffeine coma. 
  * But to his surprise, and utter shock, when he returned to Noctis’ bedroom 15 minutes later the prince was knocked out and drooling over his textbook. 
  * The future adviser didn’t know whether to be impressed or utterly concerned. 
  * No matter how early or late you wake up, you will _always_ rise earlier than the prince on most days. 
  * So needless to say 99.9% of the time you are getting your own coffee.
  * If the Insomnia weather isn’t horrible, you prefer to slip on your sneakers and walk to the nearest chain coffee shop.
  * The gentleman he is, Noctis is ever insistent he pay for your coffee even when he’s fully immersed in slumber.
  * Now equipped with a steaming americano, you waddle back to your shared apartment, chasing away the frosty autumn air with the steam of your drink.
  * Crawling back in bed laptop in hand, you have a chill morning until you have to get ready for class.
  * Noctis’ arms are immediately around your waist like there is a magnetic force drawing him to your warmth through his unconscious state.



 

**↞Prompto↠**

  * Definitely a coffee drinker, although the bouncing bean doesn’t need anymore energy than he already does. 
  * In fact, you have to constantly limit his caffeine intake because when he has too much, he becomes _too much._
  * His tolerance level is the polar opposite to Noctis; load more than one espresso shot into that boy and he is a vibrating mess.
  * He’s even more talkative than usual, touchier than usual, and wants nothing more than to drop everything and go out on some spontaneous adventure. 
  * He is the epitome of a distraction. 
  * Not that you would mind these things otherwise, but right now the two of you are trying to push through mountains of readings for your college classes. 
  * And his foot keeps accidentally kicking you in the shin, to which he responds with profuse apologies and sheepish grins. 
  * On road trips he will pull off to cute cafes along the side of the road. He knows that you will be needing your second cup for the day around 4 pm and plans accordingly. 
  * ~~He definitely did not research it ahead of time and will vehemently front that it is just a coincidence.~~
  * Knows your order by heart, even if you have multiple orders. 
  * “You want an affogato right Y/N? You know, I affogetto where I am when I’m with you.”
  * The affection (albeit a chuckle at his cheesiness) that swells in  your heart drowns out the groans of your friends as they eagerly await to jump back into the regalia with their drinks. 
  * His thoughtfulness just makes the trip all the more special. 



 

**↞Ignis↠**

  * Let’s just say the two of you are a match made in coffee bean heaven. 
  * He wholeheartedly supports your coffee addiction as he completely understands the need for caffeine.
  * The two of you go on an immense amount of cafe dates, to the point that you have entertained the idea of opening a coffee shop from the sheer amount of time you spend in these establishments. 
  * This is partly because being a college student calls for lots of cafe time but also because the two of you just  _love_ the atmosphere. 
  * You have a favorite coffee shop a few blocks from your university that you have become regulars at. 
  * When Ignis finishes work at the Citadel he pops back to the apartment to change and grab any extra work he needs to tackle before meeting you at your favorite place.
  * Cafe Ignis is best Ignis. 
  * Sure you love his silken dress shirts and custom tailored (and bless the six just the right amount of tight) dress pants, but you are ever love to see the other side of the crown’s advisor. 
  * Seeing your Iggy in his knit sweater and jeans is a truly delightful experience. 
  * And although you both are swamped with work, the atmosphere allows you to unwind and just bask in the presence of one another.
  * Every so often he brushes a loving hand over yours. 
  * Or a chaste kiss to your cheek when he gets up to use the restroom.
  * His head rests snuggly atop of your shoulder when you ask him to proofread a particular paragraph in your essay. 
  * Knows whenever you need a refill. 
  * Before you can drink the last drop of the golden liquid, he’s already up and ready to order you another grande cappuccino. 
  * And he will stay with you the entire time even if he finishes early because he knows how stressful work can get. 
  * The two of you should really find a 24-hour coffee shop. 
  * Could Ignis ask for anything better? I think not



 

**↞Gladiolus↠**

  * Not a big coffee drinker as he is a strong believer that caffeine will mess with his _hard earned physique._
  * Supports your addiction but will never admit that he has discreetly tried to get you to cut down on your dosage. 
  * Will follow you to your favorite coffee shop after your morning run with no complaints.
  * Though he will tease you about how you should have drank the caffeine beforehand because you ran so slow.
  * “Shouldn’t you be drinking water instead?”
  * To which he gets a playful jab in the ribs.
  * “Coffee is my water.”
  * To cool off from the work out the two of you take a detour through a park, the smell of hazelnut mingling with amber gazes and warm embraces. 
  * If  you decide to skip the morning run, Gladdy will never fail to bring you a cup back on his way home.
  * Who could say no to awakening to the tantalizing smell of vanilla and featherlight touches.
  * Akin to Ignis, Gladiolus is never opposed to chilling with you at a coffee shop.
  * He loves it actually, because it's an excuse to do two things; read and be with his love. 
  * The shield is a busy boy so moments like those are ones he cherishes. 
  * He brings his book, you bring your homework. 
  * Prompto isn't the only one who is good at photo taking. 
  * Gladiolus is the master of sneaky photos.
  * He adores the way your brow lightly crinkles when your wrestling with _what is the angular acceleration of the disk if its mass…_  
  * The candidness of the image brings a genuine smile to his face and roaring laughter from his chest when you struggle to confiscate the image from across the table. 
  * Something that he would never admit to, though, is sometimes he does indeed sneak a few espresso shots in before a sparring match.
  * He knows you would tease the hell out of him if you knew.
  * He is right.



 


End file.
